Pretty Little Demons
by yukikosnow139
Summary: He was always able to see them, they were always there. They were his best friends growing up. it was such a shame that as you grow, life isn't so simple. ADOPTED FROM MagnaVictoria.
1. Chapter 0-Author note

**Authors Note: PLEASE READ**

Hello everyone, welcome to the authors note for Pretty Little Demons. As most of you may know this fic is an adoption of **MagnaVictoria'** s piece with the same name. The point of this author note is to:

Inform the readers of the adoption, my updating schedule, and other small things.

Help myself, Yukikosnow139, to have a written form of thoughts.

 **Adoption:** As said above, this story is adopted from MagnaVictoria; I have been given permission to adopt the story.

 **Updating Schedule/Story Completion Goal:** Something to know about me is I am a student and my studies are important to me, so education will take priority. I plan for this story to update at least twice every month and at the very least once a month. My goal is for this to be under 25 chapters with varying lengths per each chapter, I am working to expand my 1000-2000 words per chapter capacity. I plan for this story to be completed by 2017-2018.

 **About Pretty Little Demons:** As part of my writing goals this story is going to be written in first person point of view, one of my weakest writing styles. I apologize in advance if the story lacks the humor it had before, I not the best at writing humor. I am going to completely rewrite **Pretty Little Demons** from the beginning.

 **Miscellaneous:** I am going to try make this author note my only author note throughout the story, I may input warnings or thanks in each chapter. Sorry in advance for any grammatical errors, if you see something big please PM me.

 **Summary:**

 ** _-_** _Updates: at least twice a month._

 _-Goals: Complete by 2017-2018 and under 25 chapters._

 _-Written in 1_ _st_ _POV_

Thank you so much for reading this note! Sorry for sounding stuffy and boring but those were some important notes I needed to get out. I feel much better now that they're written. I can't wait for this story to start going, I love Harry Potter and I love writing. Please PM me with any questions.

Love,

Yukikosnow139.


	2. Chapter 0

**Chapter 0**

I have always been able to see them. From a young age they haunted my dreams and the shadows of my bedroom, always staring at me with indescribable eyes. I use to see them creep around the kitchen while my foster mom cooked for my brother and me; they would knock down pans and cause all kinds of mischief, often times I would get scolded for causing trouble.

Trouble.

That was practically my middle name for much of my childhood. I would bounce from foster home to foster home, never staying in one for longer than a few months before I was moved again. Troubled child, I would hear them say when they thought I had fallen asleep or when the social workers thought I was somewhere else. I use to imagine my file have a big, red stamp that declared me troubled and unfit to stay in one place longer than a few months.

I once tried to explain to the family that was housing me about the little beings I could see. I described, in as much detail a seven year old could manage, my best friends who crawled around their house. I explained that it wasn't _me_ who was knocking things down and leaving all the lights on, but the transparent shadows that once pushed their son down the stairs. I had watched as their faces twisted in horror with each detail I gave them, I watched as they seemed to scoot away from me, I watched as they retreated into their bedroom, bringing their son with them and locking to doors. By the next week I was out of the house and on my way to a new one. This time I would be seeing a shrink.

I hated Dr. Nemuing. She was a bigot who thought herself better than the kids she treated, always looking down her sharp nose with piercing hazel eyes that judged me. I hated the sound of her nails drumming along her note pad, **dundundun dun dun** , it was worse than the clocks ticking. I hated the blue leather chair that seemed to want to make me slide off, and fall below her. The biggest reason I hated her was her insistence that my shadow friends (as I deemed them) were not real. Every time I mentioned them she would get this look in her eyes, like I had slapped her child (I don't think she had children and if she did I feel sorry for them) and quickly demand that I hold out my hands. I would receive two sharp slap with her ruler on each hand; I was seven years old and I thought that the behavior was normal.

I only stopped going to her because I was moved again, this time to a remote village up in the mountains. This was the point that my life really changed, it was the point I found my family. Before I had always been fostered by more elderly people, those in their 40s to 60s, but when I arrived at the small village I was adopted into a large family that are the village chiefs and leaders. Most of them were young, at least on the exterior. The most shocking part, to my then eight year old self, was the fact that my new family could see my friends. They saw the little shadows that hung next to me all the time, the ones that flew over others, the ones that protected me during my nightmares. They embraced my differences and smiled whenever I invited a new friend over.

I was content there for eight and a half years before a snake crept into our garden and started a chain of actions that I regret and embrace.


	3. Chapter 1- Monday Afternoons are Hot

**Chapter 1: Monday Afternoons Are Hot. **

Monday afternoon was muggy; it was the type of day where you didn't want to go outside in fear of turning to a pile of sweat and rolling down into the sewer drain. Each breath I took made me feel like I was sucking in plastic, a weight on my chest. The sun wasn't even out and my sweat was dripping down my chin, soon I would be that pile of sweat.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry." Hermione would say, rolling her eyes even as some beads of sweat rolled down her forehead.

I would roll my eyes if I didn't fear even that would take me a closer to melting where I stood. That girl could be a bit maddening, but then again so was I. I sighed as I shook my thoughts off, taking a step further; I was almost home and then I would be embraced in the arms of heaven, AC. Just the thought of it had my legs moving faster up the hill, though I made sure to stick to under the trees in hope of it being just a bit cooler.

No matter how many times I took the path up to my home, I would always be in awe when the road and foliage parted to our Western-Japanese house. The front yard was full of green plant life such as flower shrubs, rose bushes, and grass; stone steps, which lead to the front door and around the house, spotted the ground. The front door stuck out, with a miniature roof over it that bleed out just below the actual house's roof. Off to the right, if you took almost 100 steps, the garage was there, though it was used for storage. The front didn't look big but I knew that the other side of the house, right in the middle, it opened up to a court yard.

To me it was amazing, a house that I had so many happy memories in.

Moisture in the air hit me again and I grimace, remembering my sweat soaked body and the mugginess of the afternoon. I carried on, stepping onto the stones in an almost child-like fashion till I got to the front door. I turned around and waved to one of the dog-like shadows that followed me before turning back to the door. Just as I reached for the door handle the door swung open, air rushing into me at such an alarming rate that I almost passed out.

"Hare-Bear!" A larger, much larger, body enveloped me in a tight hug and _squeezed_.

"U-Uncle Oscar! P-please let go!" I grunted out, trying to push him off me, but he squeezed harder.

I felt his hand start creeping down, like he was going to lift me up like he use to when I was a child. Oh no, I wasn't going to let him. Mumbling an apology, I brought my arms, which had been squished between our bodies, up and brought my hands on both sides of his face. The resounding slap echoed in the doorway. I was let go and sucked in air, trying to get oxygen back into my lungs.

"That hurt Hare-Bear." Uncle Oscar whined, whimpering as he rubbed his cheeks; I knew better though, he was being dramatic. I had seen him get his nose broken and he barely let out a sound.

"I'm sorry, I was on the verge of being suffocated. And Uncle, _please_ stop calling me Hare-Bear. I don't even carry Tom around anymore, or even know where he is." I said, sliding inside and closing the door, taking my shoes off and putting them on the shoe rack.

"I was just so excited to see you; I haven't see you since you were fifteen. Almost two years! And I can't help calling you Hare-Bear, I still remember when you were just a small thing that would carry your teddy everywhere." Uncle Oscar followed me, both our sock clad feet making soft sounds on the wood.

The hallway's wall was mostly bare, with only old family portraits lining the gray walls. I turned the corner, making my way to the kitchen to get a drink of water. I didn't answer Uncle Oscar, though I could sense he was smiling and reminiscing about ten years ago. Lovely.

"That reminded me, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here? I thought you we're on a work assignment in Argentina?" I asked, opening the fridge and grabbing a water bottle. I twisted the cap off as I turned around to see him leaning on the counter, for a fractions of a second his forest-green eyes seemed to be a shade lighter but then they were their normal color and he was grinning.

"Don't you know what's in less than three days? I'll give you a hint: you'll be another year older!" Uncle Oscar exclaimed, throwing his arms wide in excitement.

I thought about it for half a second as I took a sip of water before realizing that he was talking about my birthday. I had not even realized that it was July 27th already, the summer seemed to have gone too fast. Wow, I was going to be seventeen, almost an adult. That was a bit of a scary thought, I didn't even know what college I wanted to go to or what I wanted to be. I know I wanted to do something that involved my hands, like ceramics or something.

"I came back just for you, Hare-Bear!" Uncle Oscar brought me out of my thoughts, he was still grinning but something seemed off.

Before I could ask him about it, the soft brush of fur had me looking down to see Sage, an ancient cat that followed another member of my around. I bent down to pick her up, smiling as she purred and settled into my arms.

"Where's Lynn?" I murmured to her as I scratched behind her ear and used my other hand to place the water on the counter.

"Behind Oscar and about ready to smack him." I looked up at the false sugary sweet voice and saw Lynn standing right behind Uncle Oscar. He was smiling in a false way but I could see in Lynn's eyes that he was playing around with Oscar; Oscar jumped and turned to face him.

"Lynn. I was just…um.." Oscar stuttered out, backing away as Lynn stood there with a smile. I hid my smile in Sage's fur, it was kind of funny to see a 5'7" man scare his 6'3" brother.

"Just about to go out for groceries, like I asked of you an hour ago, right?" Lynn asked, tilting his head a bit as he stood there.

"Yes! Yes! Bye Hare-Bear!" I snorted as Uncle Oscar high-tailed it out of the house, the slamming of the door had me wincing though.

"I'm not his mother but I feel like her sometimes." Lynn said, sighing as he dropped his smile and walked into the kitchen. I snickered again as I let Sage down and she went scampering out of the kitchen.

"How have you been Harry?" He asked as he reached into the cabinets to bring out pots and pans, laying them on the counter. The clattering was soothing to me, almost like the sounds of waves washing up to the shore. He paused to tie his shoulder length brown hair back, using the white rubber band on his wrist.

"I've been good, though it has been pretty hot recently. I almost felt like I was going to melt. How about you? And do you need any help?" I said, standing up from the spot I had been leaning on.

"No, no, I'm fine. Go sit down. I've been good too, well as much as I can when following Oscar around while he tries to hit on women." We both laughed at that, knowing that Uncle Oscar has the worst of luck with women.

We talked about almost everything; what I did over the summer, what he did, how Argentina was, who else was going to be showing up (the whole family), and a bunch of other things. It was nice to talk to Lynn again; he was like a big brother too me and easy to talk to. Eventually, Oscar came back with the food and Lynn sent me up so I could finally get the sweat off and change.

My room was on the second floor, right at the end of the hall; it had the best view of the back of the house and the forest that surrounded it. During winter the forest looked really beautiful from the top, almost like a snowy wonderland. I dug through my clothes in the drawer next to my bed, pulling out a simple black V-neck shirt and some old jeans and placed them on my bed. Next I moved into my bathroom, which all the bedrooms had, and quickly stripped. I didn't bother taking out my contacts as I would need them after.

Just as I was about to get into the shower I noticed something in the mirror, I took a closer look at my face. _'Why does my face look rounder?_ ' I thought as I examined it, brows furrowed as I also noticed my lips seemed a bit fuller. I almost looked feminine; my body was already slightly curvy, though I did have muscles from the sports I played. I stared for a moment longer before shaking my head and getting into the shower.

* * *

After dinner, which consisted of just Lynn, Oscar, Sage, and myself, I changed into my sleeping clothes. Yawning, I crawled into bed and flopped down; after the events of running around with Hermione earlier, the activity of walking up the hill, and the event that was dinner, I was tired and ready to sleep. My mother wouldn't be home till the next day, she had been gone on a business trip almost all week, and I wanted to be awake when she came home to greet her.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **First off, Thanks for the reviews/follows/ favorites!**

 **Secondly, sorry I didn't update and this is short. I currently have laptop issues so I've been trying to sort that out.** **Thanks for the read!**


End file.
